How Did I Fall In Love With You?
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Another oneshotsongfic. This time to Backstreet Boys' song How Did I Fall In Love With You?. Contains JasonKim, ZackOC and BillyTrini. Rated T for Kissing. Full summary inside.


**Power Rangers: How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

**_Authoress: uncutetomboy_**

**Authoress' Notes: Hey, everyone! Yup, I'm back with another Jason/Kim song-fic-one-shot! You know, I'm surprised. I got 124 hits on my other one, "All I Have To Give", but only three reveiws! What's wrong with this picture? sighs Anyway, as I said, another Jason/Kim fic with Zack/OC, and Billy/Trini on the side. R&R, please!**

**Dedication: I'm going to be doing at least two other Jason/Kim fics... Each one of them will be dedicated to one of my three reveiwers of "All I Have To Give". I'm going to dedicate this one to Priestess-Taisho. Amy, this one's for you! Hope you like it, girl!**

**Summary: Ok, I'm placing this just after "All I Have To Give". So it might help if you read that one first. It takes place about two weeks or so afterwards. It's a lazy day, so Kim, Jason, Samantha, Zack, Trini, and Billy (who had came back from Aquitar about a week and a half ago because he realized that he loved Trini) decide to have a picnic in the park, like they used to do before any of them became Rangers. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own the song "How Did I Fall In Love With You", the Backstreet Boys do. Nor do I own the Power Rangers, they belong to Saban... Although I wouldn't mind having Adam... grins**

**But I do own Samantha Scott, this plot, and this fic! On with the fic! LoL.**

**Power Rangers: How Did I Fall In Love With You?**

**"Hey, guys!" Kim calls to her friends, setting down the picnic basket she was carrying down on the ground near the lake in Angel Grove Park. "I just found the perfect spot!"**

**Samantha, better known as Sam the Blue Turbo Ranger, grins at her "big sister" as she sets down her own picnic basket down beside the older girl's. "Gotta say, Kims, you got taste in picnic spots."**

**"She's right, Kim." Trini smiles as she sets down the blue and yellow checkered picnic blanket. "Can one of you give me a hand with this blanket?" she requests.**

**"Sure." Sam aggrees and grabs the opposite end of the large blanket. "There." she smiles as they lift it up and set it down, spreading it out so it didn't wrinkle. "Perfecto!"**

**"You gals found a spot?" Zack, Sam's long-time boyfriend, grins as he saunters over to them with the battery powered cd player sitting on his shoulders. He wrinkles his nose laughingly at the blanket's colours. "Yellow and blue? Aw, come on! What about black?" he pouts playfully, as he sets the cd player down.**

**"And just what is wrong with blue?" Sam smirks, her hands on her hips in her usual pose when she's in a joking mood.**

**Zack shrugs. "Nothing, sweets. It just ain't black, that's all." he grins teasingly at her, suddenly."Although, I gotta say, Sammie, that you look damn sexy in it. Too sexy, if you ask me." He winks secretively at the three girls. "I don't need all the guys in the area to ogle my girl, I might get a little GREEN with jelousy, instead of being BLACK with suavness." **

**"That was tres horrible." Kim snickers at the inside joke of the Black Frog Ninjetti Ranger, Adam, being the new Green Turbo Ranger. **

**Just then, Jason and Billy come up the hill with Jason carrying the drinks cooler and a bag with towels and Billy carrying the cds they decided on. "Bro, DON'T say my baby sis is sexy. I might have to hurt you." Jason smirks at the former Black Ranger.**

**"Like to see you try, Jase." Zack crosses his arms over his chest mockingly, his dark brown eyes sparkling in laughter.**

**"Alright. We'll see who's the better man, bro. You and me. Right here, right now." Jason grins at the easy banter between the two.**

**"You got it, bro." Zack shrugs out of his muscle top, as does Jason. "This one's for you, sweets." He winks at his girlfriend as he and her brother move off to the side to spar. **

**Sam, and Kim are blushing at the sight of the two ex-Rangers' bare chests. Both were chisled and muscular, with hard abs, from all of the years they practiced Martial Arts. **

**"This victory is for you, Kimmie." Jason calls to his own girlfriend before he and Zack attack eachother.**

**Trini, Billy, Kim and Sam sit down on the blanket and spread out the food, while chatting about this and that. Sam grins at her best guy-friend, Billy, as Jason and Zack spar. "Hey, Billy, do you wanna know what's really annoying?" she inquires to her "other big brother".**

**Billy smiles down at who he considered the little sister he never had. "Sure, Sambi." **

**"Tommy was bad enough when he joined the Team, and so were Adam and Rocky, but now they're unbearable when we go out and do our "day-job". They're always trying to keep me away from all of the fun." she grins. "I mean it wasn't like I've never been in the feild before. Zedd and Rita loved to target me, for some weird reason beyond my comprehension." She confides to her fellow Blue.**

**Billy chuckles and ruffles the younger girl's hair affectionately. "I think they targeted you so much because they knew you're our one weak spot, cause we all love ya and don't want anything to happen to you." He explains. "Plus, I'm pretty sure Rito has a crush on you, or something of the sort."**

**Sam's face turns into a grimace. "Ew. Billy, now I won't be able to get a descent night's rest for at least a week!" she complains. "Thanks alot, Blue-Boy!" She laughs as Jason pins Zack, only to be thrown off and tackled which insues an impromptu wrestling match. "Go, Zacko!"**

**"Go Jase!" Kim cheers as Trini turns on the cd player, inserting a cd.**

**Moments later it ends in a tie, and two sweaty 18 year old boys. Two sweaty 18 year old boys who grin at eachother and grab their girlfriends before diving into the lake off to the side of them.**

**Kim and Sam squeal in surprise before being pulled underneath the surface of the lake. "JASON!" Kim yells as she and her "little sister" surface a few moments later.**

**"ZACHARY!" Sam exclaims.**

**Together they vow, "WE'RE GONNA GET YOU!" before jumping onto their boyfriends' backs as the two jokesters surface from their dives.**

**Trini and Billy laugh at their closest friends' antics as they sit by the water's edge, but yell in surprise as the four in the water decide to cool them off a bit."HEY!" they exclaim as Sam, Zack, Kim, and Jason send a large splash at them, throughly soaking them. Trini and Billy grin at each other and shrug, before diving into the water to join their friends as one of the group's favourite songs start playing from Sam's Backstreet Boys mix cd.**

_**Remember when, we never needed each other**_

_**The best of friends like, Sister and Brother**_

_**We understood, we'd never be, Alone**_

**It becomes a free-for-all Splash Contest, Girls vs. Boys. "Jason!" Sam laughs as her brother dunks her under the water playfully. "Girls, HELP!" she yells as Zack grabs her around the waist and lifts her out of the water, only to throw her a few feet, towards Kim and Trini who were ganging up on her brother and Billy, causing a huge splash to wash over them.**

_**Those days are gone, and I want so much**_

_**The night is long and I need your touch**_

_**Don't know what to say**_

_**I never meant to feel this way**_

_**Don't want to be Alone tonight**_

**"Eek! Billy, careful, you almost got me that time!" Trini teases her boyfriend, laughing as he sends a wave of water towards her, which she aviods by ducking behind Zack, who was looking around for his girlfriend as she disapeared from his sight.**

_**What can I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

**"Kimmie, come out, come out, where ever you are!" Jason calls mockingly as he and Zack, who had splashed Billy and Trini both with one wave, stand back-to-back looking for their girlfriends who were known for teaming up with each other.**

_**I hear your voice**_

_**And I start to tremble**_

_**Brings back the child that, I resemble**_

_**I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends**_

_**Don't want to be, Alone tonight**_

**"Sammie, where'dya go, sweets?" Zack chuckles, before he and Jason are pulled under the water by four small hands grabbing their legs and yanking on them. "Yikes!" He yelps, before his head goes under.**

**"Girl Power!" Kim, Sam and Trini, who had just done the same thing to Billy, cheer as they give each other hive fives in triumph.**

_**What can I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

**"Come on, girls, let's show these "men" the true Power of the She-Rangers." Sam rubs her hands together gleefully as the three boys surface about six feet away from them.**

**"Let's do it!" Kim and Trini chorus as the boys look confused and wary about what the two former female Rangers and the present female Ranger were planning.**

_**Oh I want to say this right**_

_**And it has to be tonight**_

_**Just need you to know, oh yeah**_

_**I don't want to live this life**_

_**I don't want to say goodbye**_

_**With you I wanna spend**_

_**The rest of my life**_

**"Snag'em!" Trini, Kim and Sam chorus before jumping onto their boyfriend's backs.**

**"Oh, no you don't, sweets!" Zack grabs his girlfriend's waist and swings her off of his back, placing her standing in front of him, with Jason and Billy following suite with Kim and Trini respectively, all six of them grinning like fools.**

**"Kimmie, I love you..." Jason smiles, wrapping his arms around his beaming girlfriend's waist in an embrace.**

**"I love you, too, Jase..." Kim murmurs as they kiss sweetly.**

_**What can I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**What did I say, what did you do?**_

_**How did I fall in love with you?**_

_**What can I do, to make it right**_

_**Falling so hard so fast this time**_

_**Everything's changed, we never knew**_

_**How did I fall,in love ,with you? **_

**"Billy, I love you." Trini smiles up at her boyfriend as they watch their family (A/N: a.k.a. Kim, Jason, Zack and Sam.) snuggle into their Soul-Mate's arms in a loving embrace.**

**"I love you, as well, Trini." Billy leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips. **

**"You're my girl, sweets." Zack kisses his girlfriend's nose playfully.**

**"Mmm..." Sam hums in contentment. "Now and forever, I'll love you Zack."**

**Zack captures her lips in a gentle kiss, murmuring against her lips, "You'll hold my heart until the stars fall from the sky."**

**In Angel Grove Park, on a warm and sunny summer day, a family of six all connected by a special bond spend a day relaxing with their Soul-Mates and their best friends, just enjoying the tranquility that comes with being as close as they are.**

**FINI**

**Authoress' Notes: All right! This is my second one-shot-song-fic featuring Jason/Kim. It took me a bit to write, 'cause I'm supposed to be working on a school project right now. I hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Coments, Critisism, and any type of reveiw is welcomed.**

**Amy, my friend, I hope you like this story!**

**As always, R&R, please!**

**May the Power protect you,**

**uncutetomboy**


End file.
